Web browsers allow users to communicate with content servers using encrypted communications. The encrypted communications are established between a web browser and a content server based on mutually agreed-upon keys after the content server has authenticated its identity to the web browser. Authentication of the content server may be accomplished using certificates issued by a known certificate authority. The web browser may then verify the authenticity of the certificate by contacting the issuing certificate authority before establishing a secure communications channel with the content server.